


Do I have to wear this?

by Dark_Romances



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Ugly Sweaters, YURIO IS THEIR SON, Yeah I finally gave in, family au, family photos, yurio isn't too fond of his fathers right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Romances/pseuds/Dark_Romances
Summary: This year's Christmas card is going to be interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Mookie000 (http://mookie000.tumblr.com) Christmas awkward family photo.
> 
> My sister showed me the picture and she gave me the idea so I just went with it. I know it's a little late for Christmas fics but I got horribly sick on Christmas and have been fighting it for days not. Better late than never right!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy

“Do I really have to wear this?” Yurio said, holding the sweater up to get a better view of the design on the front. It was a large wool type sweater with bright red with green sleeves, complete with Rudolph the Red Nose reindeer on the front. The nose even lit up with he walked. It was the god of ugly Christmas sweaters.

 

He already didn’t want take the pictures and now they were forcing him to dress up for the occasion. He was under the impression that he would just wear a button up shirt and call it a day. But seemed that he agreed to a lot more than he actually was willing to do.

 

“Yes you have to wear it. Yuuri wants one good family photo this year ya know. I’m not going to disappoint him.” Viktor explained, pulling out a shirt from his closet and holding it up against his chest, seeing how it would look.

 

“And why does that matter to me?” Yurio snapped back, throwing the sweater on the floor. There was no way in hell they are going to get me to wear that atrocity he thought to himself.

 

“Because if not, I'll ground you for a month and take away your phone.” Viktor said, smiling brightly. Yurio shivered a bit. He hated when he did that. What he would hate even more was to not have his phone.

 

_Who would update his Instagram?_

_What if he saw a sweater online he had to have?_

_What if he missed the perfect selfie?_

 

 

He couldn’t be without his phone so he gave in. “Fine. But is there something less….stupid looking?” he asked coldly.

 

Viktor smiled and threw a bag into his hands. He peeked into the bag and let out a small sigh of relief. It was all one color and that was good enough for him. If he was going to wear something this ugly, he had to be at least a little positive.

 

“Hurry up and get ready. The appointment was in an hour and a half.” Viktor pointed out, pulling another shirt out the closet. Yurio scoffed and walked out the door and headed to his own room.

 

\---

“Why the hell are you guys not wearing stupid Christmas sweaters?! That’s not fair!” Yurio yelled.

 

He had come out, dressed and ready to go when he saw Yuuri and Viktor wearing typical clothes. Viktor wore a black long sleeve turtleneck with a pair of jeans and his khaki coat over the top. Yuuri was wearing his typical long sleeve black shirt with a black blazer on the top. Then there was Yurio.

 

He had a bright red wool sweater with a Christmas cat on it. There were snowflakes and ornaments scattered all over the front and back. It was better than the Reindeer but not by much. He was also wearing a pair of dress pants as well, per request of Yuuri.

 

“If I have to look stupid, you guys have to look stupid!”

 

“But Yurio, it's so cute! It even has a cat on it. It’s a nice touch. Good job Viktor.” Yuuri said, grabbing his wallet and house keys from the table. He let a small smile cross his lips as he looked at him. He never thought he would see the day where Yurio would wear something like this. _Viktor must have threatened him again_ , He thought to himself.

 

“Shut up fatso!” he screamed as he tried to take the sweater off. There was no way they were going to get away with this.

 

“Hey! Don’t call your mother that! That is rude.” Viktor said, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“He’s not my mother, asshole!”

 

“He does have a point Viktor.” Yuuri chimed in.

 

“That’s not the point! That was rude. Now apologize to Yuuri.”

 

“Fuck off, old man.” He said, peeling the sweater from his body, messing up his hair in the process. He tossed it on the floor in front of Viktor before walking over to the couch to sit down.

 

Viktor froze, paralyzed by the words from Yurio’s mouth.

 

_Old man._

 

He wasn’t that old.

 

Was he?

 

He still had a full head of hair. He still was able to skate. His knees were still good. He still had a pretty decent libido.

 

There was no way he could really be that old. Or so he thought. Yuuri tried to sooth him but it only seemed to make it worse, making Viktor collapse into a pile of anxious mush.

 

Yurio turned on the TV and lounged back, scrolling through the guide. Viktor’s whines only got louder as Yuuri tried to comfort him. This caused Yuuri to turn the TV louder to drown out the sounds.

 

“Could you keep it down over there? I’m trying to watch TV.” He said, turning to look over at the mess that was happening behind him.

 

Viktor sighed and put his face in his hands. “One good picture. That’s all we ask. Just one. Mama Katsuki wants something to hang up in the inn with all of us in it. That’s all she wanted for Christmas. I don’t want to take the pictures as much as you do but can we all just bite the bullet and take one picture.” Viktor said, running his hand through his hair.

 

Yurio felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He never really cared much about stuff like this. Getting all dressed up to take a dumb photo for people to just throw away never made sense to him. But here he was, feeling guilty for messing it up. He sighed and turned off the tv.

 

Viktor perked up a bit, standing up again. Yurio walked over to the mirror against the wall next to him. He ran a few fingers through his hair and used the hair tie on his wrist to tie some back, just like he did for practice.

 

“Fine. I’ll do it. But I am not wearing that ugly fucking sweater. Got it!” he said, crossing his arms across his chest and huffing out. Sometimes he really did act his age. Viktor smiled and put his arm around Yurio’s shoulders, guiding him out the door.

 

Yuuri walked behind them, picking up the sweater on the way out.

 

\---

“Okay. Are you guys almost ready?.” The photographer said, positioning the camera just right. On the top right was Viktor, smiling brightly as always. He always knew how to pose for the camera. His hand was on Yuuri’s shoulder, who had a smile across his lips. He was too worried the glare from his glasses would ruin the picture.

 

And at the bottom was Yurio. Wearing the sweater once again. His hair was sticking out in every direction and his angry scowl that could have been permanent at this point. He was angry once again, using all his energy not to lash out at Viktor and Yuuri in front of the photographer.

 

“Yurio. Fix your face or I’ll take more than just your phone away.” Viktor said from the back, still smiling. Yurio turned his head and growled once more. Yuuri put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

 

“It's okay.” Yuuri said lowly towards Yurio. He reached down and tucked away some of his fly away hairs and smoothed down his long bangs. Yurio narrowed his eyes and let out a deep, low, sigh.

 

“Can this hurry up already?! This thing is fucking itchy!” he groaned, itching the back of his neck. Viktor and Yuuri let out a hearty laugh in response. Yurio cut his eyes back to them and growled. “Stop laughing! It’s not funny!”

 

“Of course it is. Now calm down and let’s take this picture.” Viktor said, turning his head back to the camera. Both Yuuri and Yurio followed.

 

“Okay. 1. 2. 3!” the photographer said, snapping a few pictures.

 

\---

“Could you have at least tried to smile Yurio?” Yuuri asked as he looking through the printed pictures as they were driving home.

 

“I didn’t have a reason to smile.” He said, flatly, scrolling through Instagram in the back seat. Viktor, turned his head for a second to look over at the photo. His eyes returned to the road.

 

“Well, at least he has the sweater on. That more than enough makes up for his lack of smile.” Viktor joked.

 

“I suggest to savor it. I’m never wearing that shit again.” He said.

 

“Language Yurio.” Viktor said sternly.

 

Yurio rolled his eyes and continued to scroll through Instagram. The car was quiet for a while before stopping at a traffic light. Yuuri looked up and saw his favorite restaurant was coming up on the right. He lit up like a Christmas tree. He pointed out the window.

 

“Can we go, please? I wore the stupid sweater. The least you guys can do it stop and get me some food.” He said, leaning head towards Viktor’s seat. The light turned green.

 

“Sorry Yurio. Yuuri has already taken stuff out to cook dinner.” Viktor said, driving past the restaurant. Yuri groaned loudly and sulked back in his seat. He crossed his arms across his chest.

 

“I hate you guys.” He said, huffing under his breath.

 

Viktor and Yuuri chuckled a bit, looking at him pout from the rear view window. He really did act his age sometimes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
